Prior types of spinning style fishing reels include a front cover having a conical inner surface surrounding a circular line guide through which the fishing line extends. The conical inner surface is smooth and the fishing line contacts and runs over the smooth inner surface when the fishing line is cast.
Once the fishing line has been cast, water and other debris may adhere to the fishing line and be deposited on the smooth inner conical surface during subsequent casts. The water and debris produces drag when the fishing line is again cast and contacts these materials due to the surface tension of the water and the frictional effect of the debris. In effect the fishing line tends to adhere or become "glued" to the smooth inner conical surface during the casting operation. The net result is that greater effort is required to cast the fishing line the same amount of distance as when the inner conical surface was dry.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem as set forth above.